<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too cute by psychiatrist_returning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181315">too cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning'>psychiatrist_returning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love, Steve being cute, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>el sees you and steve being cute and tells max. who knew it was so easy to tease the two of you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steve.” </p><p>“I don’t want to see weird teenage boy stuff.” </p><p>“Yeah…” </p><p>Max hopped next to El, pulling the blindfold over her eyes, “It’s the rules!” </p><p>Both of them giggled, in a way that only teenage girls can, and El shifted her mind to thinking about Steve. She entered the, almost void, and at the end of the blackness there were two people. Steve and you. </p><p>It appeared that you two were in a kitchen, and as El got closer she could feel the happiness radiating off the two of you. “How do you get so excited about pies?” Steve exclaimed, while laughing. </p><p>You continued to use the rolling pin the even out the dough, giggling at Steve, “C’mon, it’s fun!” </p><p>“Sure, I’m only here because you’re pretty.” You looked up at the Steve, who was gazing at you, lovingly. </p><p>“You think I’m pretty?” you teasingly asked. Steve picked up a small bit of flour and tossed it at you. </p><p>“Yeah, I think you’re pretty. I mean we’ve only been dating for a year.” </p><p>“Well, gee, that’s sweet mister.” </p><p>El sat giggling in her room, with a confounded Max next to her. “What’s going on, El?” </p><p>She ignored Max and kept watching the scene unfolding before her. Steve watched around the kitchen island and wrapping his arms around your waist. He rested his head in the crook of your neck, attempting to get your attention. </p><p>“Steve.” you warned. </p><p>“Yes, baby.” he dragged out the yes, tilting his head up. </p><p>“Your mom asked me to make pies for her friends, so that’s what we’re doing.” </p><p>“But, this is how I’m spending my time off! It’s ridiculous!” </p><p>You stopped for a minute, looking ahead, “Fine. We can do whatever when I get the pies in the oven.” </p><p>“Whatever?” he grinned stupidly at you. </p><p>“Oh god.” </p><p>El removed the blindfold, giggling and smiling after what she saw. Max, who didn’t even know what she saw was smiling with her, “What did you see?” </p><p>“Steve and Y/N are cute!” </p><p>~~~~</p><p>The next day you sat in Scoops Ahoy, reading and nursing an ice cream. Max and El walked into the store giggling as they saw you, and even bursting out into laughter as they saw Steve at the cash register, “Do I look that ridiculous?!” Steve asked as they laughed at him. </p><p>“No you look hot!” you yelled at him. </p><p>“You know it!” </p><p>The girls began laughing even more and stumbled out of the shop without ordering anything. You walked over to Steve, “Those girls are strange.” </p><p>“They sure are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>